Take My Breath Away
by star.everlasting
Summary: songfic. Susan, Peter, and their feelings. sweet little incest fic. i WARNED you, though flames are welcome. just dont expect a nice response.


**Take My Breath Away**

**By Narnian magic**

Hey! My first songfic…I've had this little music video of my own when I was listening to this song, so I decided to write it down…hehe. Originally, it was supposed to be William and Anna instead of Susan and Peter, but I just wrote it like this. I have several versions, but, I used the…I think it was the third version. Just a little bit of editing here and there, hehe. Set just after LWW, before Susan was twisted by make up and all that kind of stuff. And yes, I know, they probably didn't have jeans back then, but pretend they did. D

Warning: Incest

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the 'storyline'. Rest belongs to CS Lewis and Emma Bunton

**enjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoy**

_If I told you how I feel about you,_

_Would you say the same_

Susan was confused. The four siblings had just come back to London, but none of them were very happy. They had tumbled out of the wardrobe in the Professor's house, and all of them just didn't understand. Why did they have to return to this world, so different from the perfect paradise?

She sighed. And to add to the confusion, a new problem arose. Peter. Susan knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't control her feelings. Yes, she knew it was incest. She bit her lip. What would he say?

_and_

_If I wrote it in a letter_

_Would you keep it or throw it away?_

Susan spent the next few months pondering this feeling. She had restless nights, and her porcelain skin had paled. She just kept on thinking, kept on worrying that she even forgot her own health. Lucy and Edmund was worried, but Susan couldn't tell them about it. She tried to reassure them with her well-practiced fake smiles, but they could always see through it. After a time, Lucy had told a continuously asking Edmund to leave Susan with her thoughts. Peter was often in his room, coming out only for meals and maybe a walk sometimes, so if he noticed the change in his little sister, he said nothing. From his expressions, Susan knew he was also worrying deeply about something, and when he looked at her, his eyes seem to soften. She blushed every time.

_I never thought I'd feel the way I'm feeling lately_

_When everything you seem to do just drives me crazy_

A very deflated Susan lay on the couch, her head propped up by her elbow, which was resting on the side of it. She didn't know how long she was there, thinking, and fighting the battle that was going on inside her mind and heart. Images of Peter popped into her mind, and she sat up, both her arms resting on her lap, her head buried in her hands. She didn't know what to do, but she couldn't continue on like this. She decided she needed some air, so she got up, and went out to the park.

_Every waking day, you take my breath away_

Susan walked along the road. It was autumn, and the leaves were brown, yellow, and orange, falling. The leaves covered the road, and she looked about. They reminded Susan of her crown, which was adorned by leaves whose color looked exactly like them. She stopped by the small bridge, and looked down at both sides of the river. The sun had started going down, tingeing the sky soft sky blue, pink, and soft yellow. Both ends of the river looked like a scene out of a fairy tale, and the cool wind caressed her face. She closed her eyes. There was no one at the park, and she breathed deeply, able to be relaxed for days. Then, with a real, though small smile, started to cross the small bridge.

**takemybreathaway**

Peter sat on his bed, his head in his hands. He didn't understand why he was locking himself away. Then an image of her appeared in his mind. He suddenly felt suffocated. He went out to the park, and crossed the small bridge to the other side, finding a bench to sit down and relax. When he had noticed the sun starting to sink down the horizon, he took a deep breath, and stood up. He looked around, but there was no one there. He started to cross the bridge.

**takemybreathaway**

Susan slowly started to cross the bridge, looking at the scenery. Peter crossed on the other side, both oblivious to the other until they looked up, and saw each other.

_With every word you say, you take my breath away_

Peter forced a smile. "Hey." He said, when he saw his little sister. Susan looked up into his eyes. Big mistake.

_You, look at me that way, baby come what may_

She couldn't say hi back. Her voice caught up in her throat, and his smile slipped off his face, his eyes softened. Susan looked at him the same way, just a little sadder. His eyes seemed to draw her in. She lost herself in his bright blue eyes, and he turned away. She felt a dagger slash through her heart. "I'll see you at home." He said, his voice soft. Susan nodded. He walked away.

**takemybreathaway**

He looked at her, and even if she didn't say anything back, Peter felt no hurt. She just looked at him with soft sapphire eyes, and he noticed a trace of sadness in them. She couldn't possibly feel the same way…could she? The more he looked her, the more he wanted her…but he could never have her. Never call her his. It hurt, and he had only looked away to protect her from himself. So he won't give into his wanting, and act on his own feelings. He felt his heart breaking as he started walking again.

_I hope that you'll always know, how you take my breath away_

_How you take my breath away_

After he was gone, Susan leaned against the railings. His reaction was so small, but his eyes were oh so soft. They looked at her with love and care, but she wasn't so sure of that. She just knew that his eyes and voice was soft and warm. That was enough to make her break down crying. She tried to hold the tears back, but she couldn't. Those feelings. It was time to face the hurtful truth. The feelings were real. She wanted him. But she could never have him. She was there, leaning against the bridge, crying. It was dark when she got home, and the first person she saw was her older brother. He looked relieved, then looked away. Susan thought she would cry again.

"I'm not really hungry." She said at dinner. Lucy and Edmund looked worried, but by then, she had pushed her chair in, and made her way to her room. She lay on the bed, thinking. Then soon, sleep overtook her. She fell asleep right there, feeling very tired.

_You told me how you feel about me_

_Things I did not know_

_If you said you'd fill my heart with all your loving,_

_Did it overflow?_

He and she were on the park's little bridge. "I love you." He said in soft tone. He stepped forward, and wrapped his arms around her. Their eyes locked. They became closer with each passing second. Closer…

_I don't know the way you feel but boy I'm hopin'_

_I always used to hide away, but now I'm open_

Susan opened her eyes to her bedroom ceiling. It had been a dream. But it was so real…she wanted it to be real. She bit her lip. She _wanted _Peter's love. She wanted to be more than just a sister to him. More than that…and the truth came into her head, taunting her. Her heart broke once again, and the dam in her eyes broke. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks, and she hugged her legs to her body. She didn't think of anything. She just sat there and cried, while the disembodied voice continued to taunt her. Finally, she stopped her tears, and tried her best to banish the voice. It disappeared after a long while.

Susan moved around the rest of that day like a zombie. She did what she was told, and then, evening came. She needed to breathe, so she ran out, out to the park.

**takemybreathaway**

Peter woke up, and after he finished breakfast, he went to the park. He just sat where he had sat yesterday, with his jeans and his black long-sleeved shirt, with white peeking out of his V-shaped collar and his sleeves. He sat there, thinking. Time passed quickly, and before he knew it, it was evening. He sighed, and stood up, starting for home, crossing the bridge.

_Every waking day, you take my breath away_

Susan was just walking to the other side of the bridge, staring at the scenery. It was so beautiful. There was no one there, yet again. When she directed her attention in front of her, she nearly bumped into none other than Peter.

_With every word you say, you take my breath away_

Peter nearly bumped into Susan as he crossed the bridge. Luckily, he looked up just in time to see her. The two had met at the middle of the arched bridge. He took one look at her. She was wearing her long-sleeved black shirt, and jeans. He soaked in her beauty, and suddenly, he had to say it. He HAD to. If she shunned him, then he would suffer the consequences.

"Su, listen." She slowly lifted her head. Peter didn't know how to begin. "I…I have a confession to make." Susan's eyes widened. Was he talking about what she thought he was? "Susan…I really like you. More than a brother should. I…" he didn't know how to continue.

_You, look at me that way, baby come what may_

His eyes were filled with desperation. He didn't say anything more. Their eyes locked, and his eyes were sad, desperate. 'He doesn't know,' Susan reminded herself. 'He doesn't know how I feel.'

_I hope that you'll always know, how you take my breath away_

_How you take my breath away_

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away_

Her train of thought was broken as he leaned down, and kissed her. Her eyes widened for a moment before letting them fall shut. She felt his hands run through her silky dark hair. She kissed him back. She knew that he wasn't sure how she felt. She needed to be more straightforward. She broke the kiss and looked at him.

_Every waking day, you take my breath away_

Peter looked sad, almost apologic, but Susan smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, reassuring him that she felt the same way.

_With every word you say, you take my breath away_

He rested his cheek on her's. "I love you." He whispered her ear. Susan smiled.

_You, look at me that way, baby come what may_

She rested her head on his shoulder, her arms still around him.

_I hope that you'll always know, how you take my breath away_

She tilted her head up, and crashed her lips on his.

_How you take my breath away_

_(How you take my breath away)_

She felt his arms snake around her, pulling her close. The two was in the middle of the bridge, and there they were, with a fairy tale's background behind them, and them engaged in a sweet, passionate kiss.

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away_

_(How you take my breath away)_

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away_

They both broke away at the same time. Peter smiled, and Susan was gasping for air. They looked at each other and smiled, kissing one more time.

The family was eating dinner when they got home, their faces flushed, and the light was back in their eyes. Lucy and Edmund noticed it immediately, and they looked a lot happier than they had in the past few months. However, when they were asked what had happened, they'd look at each other, grinning. Then they would reply, "Nothing." In unison. Whatever it was, Lucy and Edmund didn't ask them again. Susan regained her health, and Peter no longer locked himself up, except for when he and Susan needed to 'talk'. The four Pevensie children were be a lot happier. But no one was ever happier than two people, when they met in the middle of an arched bridge, and there, every time, he would take her breath away.

_Take my breath away_

**endendend**

Narnian magic: hellloooo...finally got this out of the way...actually, this thing's been stuck in my head for some time now. the only difference was that it was supposed to be William and Anna, but oh well. I'll use what works. So...what did you guys think? Flaming is welcomed, just don't expect a nice response.


End file.
